


Scientific Method

by Retroblaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Scientist!Bubblegum, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: Every good scientist must fully test their hypothesis before coming to a conclusion.





	Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> scientific method n (1810) : principles and procedures for the systematic pursuit of knowledge involving the recognition and formulation of a problem, the collection of data through observation and experiment, and the formulation and testing of hypotheses

“What do you think the sweetest thing in Ooo taste like, PB?” you ask the princess absentmindedly as you stare dreamily out her study window. 

Your girlfriend pauses from scribbling down her latest thesis to look at you curiously. By the look of it you hadn’t actually meant to ask the question—or at the very least you didn’t expect an actual answer. You were spaced out watching Lady Rainacorn doing a sort of majestic sky dance out in the garden and probably didn’t even realize you had asked it out loud.

“I used to wonder that too when I was younger.” the pink skinned princess admits.  
You tear your attention from Lady Rainacorn and look at Princess Bubblegum, surprised that she was actually going to answer your day dreamed question.

“Back then I didn’t know. But now I think…” She pauses, patting her cheek lightly in though. “I think I figured it out.”  
“For real?” You ask excited to finally find the answer to a question you had though up only seconds ago. 

Even though something like deliciousness is relative, you’re still eager to hear what an Awesomely Smart Scientist-slash-Princess of Candy would think is the tastiest thing in Ooo.

“I think you’re the sweetest thing in Ooo.” She finally concluded.  
“Re-really?” you ask, a flustered blush coming to you cheeks.   
“Though, I’m not certain yet.” She confesses, a small mischievous smile flitting across her deliciously pink lips. “I’m going to have to do more tests…” and with that final statement she presses her lips to yours and starts the first test in what is going to be a long night of experiments.


End file.
